merpdominionfandomcom-20200214-history
Armineh Regin
"In the beginning our work was busy... chaotic... There was so much to be done and so few of us. The challenge was refreshing, it really made you feel alive... Soon enough we embraced it freely and gladly gave up everything to serve the Empire. I do not regret a second of it." Armineh Regin is a human biotic with an unconventional past. Born January 25th, 1979 she is possibly one of the oldest living humans to date at the age of 307. Trained to be a biotic assassin in service of an Asari Matriarch, Armineh spent the majority of her life in the background, becoming a freelance assassin when her mistress met an untimely end. Eventually her skills and intimate knowledge of the Asari race lead to her recruitment into the Empire's vast network of agents. She has since served with distinction, known for her ability to carry out diffiult work with discretion and efficiency. Statistics Player: BunnyisCthulhu Species: Human Faction: Empire Alignment: Lawful Evil Class: Adept (but more similar in style to a Phantom) Facebook page: http://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100000847279244&ref=tn_tnmn History Early Life Circa 1700 CE, an Asari Matriarch named Assina stumbled across Earth. Instead of notifying the Council of the discovery of a new race, Matriarch Assina started to assemble a team of discreet scientists with questionable ethics to capture and study this species. Exhaustive tests were conducted and progress came in leaps and bounds. Matriarch Assina starting dreaming of a perfect assassin, combining excellent combat skills with enhanced lifespan, biotics and stealth among other things. Eventually Matriarch Assina deemed the time right and orchestrated through various human mercenary groups gathered just over 200 'ideal' females at various stages of pregnancy and exposed them to element zero. Among them was Nadia Regin, the Indian wife to Ulric Regin, a man of Nordic extraction. Several months later in 1979 Nadia gave birth to her daughter, Armineh, with relative ease. One of the few fortunate cases, most of the women who were exposed experienced traumatising miscarriages or gave birth to children suffering from cancerous tumours or deformations. Matriarch Assina acted quickly, snatching up the first potential child of the thirty who survived. Through the next thirty years Assina and her scientists met with failure, each subject either committing suicide or reacting poorly to the enhancements. Armineh meanwhile lead a quiet, normal life studying martial arts while trying to cope with her unusual biotic abilities. In moments of great stress she was able to exhibit biotic tendencies but with no training and no amp to channel them, she suffered migraines instead. Another side effect was her loss of pigmentation in her hair, leaving it the snow white colour it is currently seen as. At the age of 32 she was captured, the final test subject in Assina's experiments. Service to the Asari Unlike her predecessors, Armineh responded well physically to the genetic modifications and slowly started to respond to the training as well, finding respite from her migraines through using her biotics as instructed. However, the shock of being thrown into this new galactic community caused serious damage psychologically and for 20 years Armineh mutely accepted her fate until she befriended a Turian, Mehkuri, and persuaded him to assist her in escaping. The plan was foiled and everyone involved executed. Armineh was then snatched away to live in a gilded cage, dressed up in fine clothes but severely restricted in what she could do. When she was allowed out she was forced to wears hoods and masks to hide her identity and pushed into assassinating targets under the pseudonym of 'Valkyrie', a name to mock her ancestry. Armineh only ever made one more escape attempt, the plan was foiled close to its completion and in the ensuing battle Armineh lost her left ring finger before submitting. Her punishment was to watch her family being executed. Armineh hated Matriarch Assina but came to recognise the practical elements of their relationship. Assina provided protection from a universe that was ignorant of Humanity's existence and would be so until Humanity made contact. So she learnt to bide her time in her isolation. Freelance Career At some point in 2185 Assina died of mysterious circumstances and the assassin Valkyrie proclaimed herself a freelancer. Crime lords and politicians alike scrambled for the chance to obtain her as a personal assassin but curiously, Armineh refused. It turned out to be a shrewd move, in her refusal of permanent employment she strengthened her reputation as a mysterious creature, increasing the demand for this particular assassin. She also continued to sport the masks and hoods of her past, leaving all guessing as to her race. During this period she had many assassinations attributed to her, including political figures and infamous criminals, but it is difficult to confirm which are truly her kills. Her work ethic at this point expresses the efficiency she is now known for. She also remained carefully neutral, showing no preference towards her clients. It is curious to note that she also worked with authoritative figures at this point as well, even assisting in taking back a prison ward. Personality Before Armineh was recruited she expressed little interest in furthering mankind, guarding her genetic secrets closely. She was especially secretive about her lifespan. Since recruitment she has grown more open about the subjects but speaks with a special hatred towards Asari in general and refuses to discuss personal feelings and emotions. Armineh has shown a dedication to the Empire that is commendable and despite her distance, she inspires loyalty in her comrades towards both the Empire and herself. Given her dedication, it comes as a surprise that she exhibits suspicion towards further enhancements and upgrades. Personal Relationships Armineh was rumoured to be involved with a Turian in the 2170's but this is difficult to confirm. She herself has expressed no interest in forming relationships outside of her work and has no family to speak of. It should also be noted in her files that she has been repeatedly linked with the Gereson family through the centuries. Current Condition Armineh is currently in service to the Empire in the role of Agent. Goals To further the goals of the Empire by any means necessary. Category:Humans Category:Empire Category:Original Characters